


And Good Luck With Shooting The Moon

by sharkfin (lovelcce)



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Alternate Universe - Xue Yang doesnt exist, Established Relationship, Giving xingchen wings is literally my only joy in life, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Horny Content, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Xiao Xingchen has Wings, fuck xue yang lives i dont know that man, kinda horny but im not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelcce/pseuds/sharkfin
Summary: Song Lan's hurt.Xiao Xingchen has wings.And A-Qing is true in her form as a cockblock.That's it, that's the plot.
Relationships: Sòng Lán | Sòng Zǐchēn/Xiǎo Xīngchén
Kudos: 33





	And Good Luck With Shooting The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Here's some pre-established SongXiao having a moment.

“I’m starting to think you enjoy getting hurt,” Xiao Xingchen smiles tightly, though the motion doesn’t reach his eyes.

“I dont.”

Song Lan has his arm stretched towards the other man, who gently dabs at a long scratch with disinfectant. The table the man sits on feels cold under his legs, and Xingchen’s finger burn against his skin.

“I thought you could make yourself a shield.” Xiao Xingchen murmurs, a frown making itself known as he begins to wrap Song Lan’s arm. “Why?”

“I was distracted.”

“During training?” Xiao Xingchen let out a biting laugh. “What if something happened during an actual fight? What if-“

“MianMian had a clear shot at you.” Song Lan says, and the two freeze for a moment. “So I threw my shield at her.”

“You- you threw your shield at MianMian.” Xiao Xingchen blinks, before his face splits with a smile. “You’re a fool, Zichen.”

“Only for you.“ Song Lan says, reaching out to run a finger along a long white wing that shudders behind Xiao Xingchen. “And Wen Ning wishes he could land more than a scratch on me.”

“Don’t be too prideful, Zichen.” The winged man cups Song Lan’s face softly, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I’d hate to knock you down a peg or two.”

“Is that a challenge, _Daozhang_?” Song Lan reaches for the other’s hips, pulling him closer.

“Of course not, my love.” Xiao Xingchen says with a laugh as he wraps his arms around Song Lan’s neck, tangling one finger in his hair.

Song Lan kisses his jaw softly, butterfly light kisses that trail to Xingchen’s lips. They hold each other close, content to slowly explore each other as if they have all the time in the world. Song Lan lifts Xingchen, just enough for the other to wrap his legs around his waist. To fit perfectly in Song Zichen’s lap. Xingchen’s wings shiver as Song Lan slowly traces circles into his hip with his thumb. And the man lets out a muffles sigh, practically melting into Song Lan.

“Daozhang?” A-Qing calls from the other side of the door, and the two men move their heads apart. “Are you in there?”

Song Lan drops his head on Xingchen’s shoulder in defeat, though he encircles the other man’s hips with his arms.

“What do you need, A-Qing?” Xingchen calls, running his hand through Zichen’s hair.

“Professor Wei wanted me to ask you to ask Song Lan if he was actually hurt during today’s practice.” The girl replied, not even bothering to open the door.

“He’s fine.” Xingchen laughs. “Anything else?”

“I don’t think so.” A-Qing says, and Xiao Xingchen can practically see her shrug. “See you later, Daozhang!”

“An hour,” Song Lan mummbles into the Daozhang’s shoulder. “That’s all I ask for.”

Xingchen pulls lightly on the other’s hair, moving him away so that he can press his lips to the man’s jaw. He moves down slowly, taking his time until his lips press into the soft patch of skin where the neck and shoulder meet. Song Lan presses his fingers into the other’s hips, inhaling sharply as Xingchen sinks his teeth in. “It’s a shame you can’t even make a shield. I would have asked you to block up the door.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


End file.
